Secrets Beyond the Grave
by dolphingirl17
Summary: Things havent been the same for Soul. His nightmares of his past have come back and now he has to go and find his twin sister? This isnt cool
1. Chapter 1

**_I_ dont own soul eater. I only own my character which is his twin. I would really enjoy some reviews and criticism. Not to harsh though please. I am new. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The very Beginning**

A young white haired boy sits in the dark corner of his parents' music room. Originally, it was to hide from his twin sister in their game of hide and seek, but now he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful instrument that was his fathers' piano. He found the instrument interesting and the music it made brought his soul happiness. Something he could never truly find in his house. The young boy stood up and tiptoed over there. He remembered he was still in the game and he knew how powerful his sisters hearing could be. When he finally got to the piano he gently touched the smooth polished wood with the tips of his fingers. He stared at it, longingly. He wanted nothing more then to learn how to play such a beautiful thing.

"Someday," he told himself. "I'm going to be big enough to play this. I'll be as great as dad."

He stood back to admire it more when, all of a sudden, he found himself on the floor with a figure on top of him laughing.

"Evan! I found you!" It was his sister. Marie. Even though they were twins, the only thing that they had in common was their eyes, both a crimson red. While his hair was white, hers was black. He was a weapon, she was a meister.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yes you found me. Now let's go play again."

She looked up and realized where they were. She stared at the piano in the same amazement Evan had stared at it with. She got off of him and she walked over to it.

"Daddy says he'll teach us one day. Do you think he will?"

Evan got up and stood next to her. "For sure. He wouldn't lie about that"

She smiled at him then ran off. "Come catch me!"

Smiling, Evan followed his twin sister. Only after closing the door with one last look at the beauty he would learn to play someday. And maybe even get to keep.

* * *

Night fell and everyone was asleep when Evan woke up. He had though he heard a noise. He got up out of bed to go out and see what was wrong. When he reached his door he could smell smoke and feel heat. When he opened it, he saw what was going on. Flames were licking up everything about him and coming fastly towards him. He quickly closed his door then went straight to his window. When he opened it, the fire was eating at his door. Evan had no choice. He heard a soft whisper.

"…soul…"

He jumped onto his window ledge getting prepared.

"Soul"

He pushed off and started falling. But he never hit the ground.

"SOUL"

He sat up in bed drenched in sweat.

* * *

**Enjoy? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Years later**

The boy, now known as Soul, sat up in bed and wiped his forehead. The hand that grasped his was his meisters, Maka. Her ash blonde hair up in pigtails and already ready for the day. She starred at him with her emerald eyes filled with worry. Soul squeezed her hand and smiled.

"It's ok," he reassured her. "It was just a bad dream."

"That's the way it's been for the past few days! Are you sure you're ok?"

Soul looked at her and smiled his famous smile. "I'm cool. Trust me."

Maka starred at him for the longest time but finally gave him a small smile.

"Well alright." She got up. "Hurry up and get ready. It's almost time for school."

She left and closed the door. When he was alone, Soul frowned. He could never tell her about his past. She didn't even know his real name. Nobody knew anything about him except the fact that he was a weapon and he was Maka's partner. He was pretty quiet about himself. He wouldn't even play the piano for them, even though that was his favorite thing to do. He had played for them. But it was only to strengthen their soul resonance with Kid and BlackStar. The last time was when they were battling the kishin. He was nearly consumed but black blood. If it weren't for Maka, he wouldn't even be here. None of them would. Soul sighed. If only he knew where his fathers piano was. That was more beautiful then any other piano he had seen.

Soul got up out of bed and got dressed. He splashed his face with water then brushed his teeth. His perfect, cool looking sharp teeth. After he was finished, he stared at himself. He still remembered that same crimson eyed figure that was his twin sister. As far as he knew, everyone died in that fire and nobody knew how it started. The next morning he was shipped off to a foster home then years later at a musical event for the DWMA he met Maka. He played for her and since then they've been working together to gather souls for him to become a death scythe. He was doing it all with this burden from his past.

Soul looked away from the mirror and started for the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast, he and Maka started for school. It was a nice morning and Maka was giving a little bounce to her step. Soul took notice of this.

"Hey, Maka, what are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just a splendid morning." She smiled at him.

Soul sighed. He didn't get much sleep because of his nightmare and he didn't see anything splendid about this morning. They walked on. They came up to the steps of the school and Soul stopped. He looked up at the sight of the school. This place has done him good and he smiled at it.

"Yahoo!"

The next thing Soul knew, he was on the ground face down. Soul looked up to see blue hair standing on top of him and a star on the shoulder. He groaned.

"BlackStar...was that really necessary?"

"It was totally necessary. I am BlackStar! Horrid and feared assassin who can surpass God. Yahoo!" BlackStar bounced on Souls back as his weapon, Tsubaki, tried to push him off.

"BlackStar that's Soul underneath you!"

Soul couldn't breathe and Maka quickly took notice. She rushed over and pushed BlackStar off of Soul. BlackStar fell face first onto the ground and growled. Maka rushed over to Soul.

"Soul! Are you ok?"

"I'm...gonna...kill...him." Soul winced at each word and Maka just smiled. He looked up at her. He liked her smile.

* * *

**Poor Soul. Guess he can't help it. Reviews would be appreciated3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Invitation**

As Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki sat in their seats in class, Kid walked in with his weapons, the Thompson sisters. He walked in smiling and sat down next to Soul. He noticed how happy kid was.

"Hey, why the big smile?"

Kid sighed in happiness. "I was just thinking about how perfectly symmetrical my pictures were this morning."

Soul ticked. It bugged him how symmetry could make someone like Kid so happy. Patty laughed childishly while Liz groaned.

"Yea, he woke up like that. Can you believe he's even the Grim Reaper?"

Soul sighed and Maka smiled then turned back to Tsubaki and giggled at every other word. Soul sighed again and wondered where their teacher was. When the classroom door opened, everyone grew quiet, but it wasn't their teacher. It was Sid the zombie. He pointed to Soul.

"You."

Soul stared at him. "Me?"

"Lord Death would like to see you. Alone." He walked out again.

Soul stared at the door stunned. Alone? But he always went to go see Lord Death with Maka.

Soul stood from his seat and everyone watched him. Maka looked up at him a bit scared. "Soul?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "It's okay. I'll be right back."

Soul went down and out the door. Maka stared at the door worriedly.

What does Lord Death want with Soul?

* * *

Soul walked the long hallway to Lord Death slowly. He wasn't afraid to face Lord Death, but he was afraid of what Lord Death might tell him. When he got to Lord Deaths room, he was greeted very bubbly.

"Hey, Soul. Wazzup kiddo? How's it going?"

Soul ticked. This isn't cool. "You rang?"

"Why yes. As a matter of fact I did." Lord Death got serious. Though you couldn't tell with the childish mask he had on. "How are you sleeping?"

Soul looked at him. "You brought me in here to talk about my sleeping habits?"

"Maka was concerned."

Soul sighed. Of course Maka would've run to Lord Death. It was just like her to go off looking for help. Soul looked up.

"She's just concerned about my nightmares."

"Ah yes. I was also concerned about those. Have they returned?"

"Yea."

Lord Death looked into his mirror. He hummed thoughtfully.

"I have a mission for you, Soul."

Soul looked up. "A mission?"

"Yes. It's only for you. You won't need Maka for this."

Soul stared at him. "What is it?"

"It could help with your nightmares. They aren't telling you what really happened that day."

Soul got impatient. "Just tell me what it is."

Lord Death looked at him. "I found your twin."

* * *

**Oh boy. This just got interesting. Review please. I could really use it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Loneliness and Concern**

Maka sat in class alone. She couldn't concentrate. Soul just went off to Lord Deaths room alone. But why? She always went with him. It just wasn't natural for a weapon to go off without his meister. Maka set her head down a bit depressed on her desk. She never knew how much she could miss Soul until now.

As class neared an end, the door to the classroom opened. The teacher paused and looked over.

"Oh, Soul. Welcome back."

Maka perked up and picked her head up. Soul walked in and returned to his seat without another word. The teacher continued the lecture but Maka wasn't paying attention. She stared at Soul trying to get him to tell her what happened.

"Hey, Soul."

No answer.

"Soul, what was that all about?"

He kept staring at the teacher. He was actually listening for once.

"Soul"

"Maka Albarn, will you kindly explain to the class what I just said?

Maka looked up and blushed. She didn't even realize she was being so loud.

"Uhh..."

The bell rang. Maka stood up fast.

"Saved by the bell."

Soul got up and didn't say anything. He walked away and out the door leaving Maka behind. What was wrong with him? Maka ran down to go and catch up with him. By the time she did, he was walking off campus.

"Hey Soul! Wait!"

Soul finally stopped. Maka touched his shoulder and turned him around. She stared at him out of breath and he stared back blankly. Maka was first to break the silence.

"What's going on, Soul? What happened with Lord Death?"

Soul looked away. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

Maka stared at him. "Doesn't concern me? Soul I'm your meister. Your partner and friend. I have a right to know what's going on."

Soul stayed silent. Maka held her breath waiting. But Soul stayed silent. He finally turned and started walking home again.

"Stay in school, Maka. I'm going home to rest." He eventually disappeared from her sight.

Soul was gone again. What's wrong with him? What did Lord Death and Soul talk about? This all worried her. Is Soul mad at her for telling Lord Death about his nightmares? Maka turned and walked back into school. It was lunch break and Maka knew who she had to find.

When she got to the lunch room she quickly went over to their table. She found Tsubaki there alone.

"Tsubaki, where's BlackStar?"

"Oh, he's probably off fighting again. You know how he is. Where's Soul?"

"He went home. What about Kid?"

"I haven't seen him since last hour. What do you mean Soul went home?"

Maka ran off.

"Maka wait!" Tsubaki followed her. "I'll help."

Maka smiled her thanks and they went off. Maka needed answers. She was so worried about Soul.

* * *

**What is Soul hiding? We're going to have to find out! Quick note! Im not going to be able to update the next chapter until Tuesday. I'm sorry but i dont have a way of doing this at home and i have a four day weekend. Im not going to be at school tomorrow and we don't have core Thursdays. If im lucky i could update soon. If not then I'll see you guys Tuesday with alot more chapters. I promise. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know i know.. I promised it would be up Tuesday. I have so many reasons why but its here now so yay! I dont own Soul Eater. Only Souls twin. Reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mission

Soul went home but he didn't go to bed. He went straight to his room to pack. He couldn't bring himself to tell Maka he had to leave. Soul got everything fast before Maka had a chance to follow him. If he knew his meister, she would ditch school for him. While he packed, he thought about his conversation with Lord Death.

_Soul stood there, perplexed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_What do you mean you found my twin?"_

"_I stumbled upon her by accident, actually."_

"_My family has been dead for years. That fire took them out."_

"_Like I said Soul, your dreams aren't telling you everything about that day. The black blood that's entered your system is messing with a lot of your memories."_

_Soul stared at him. "But… I remember…"_

"_Soul. Do you truly believe a fire started in your house all those years ago?"_

_Soul looked down._

"_Your house was checked the day before for fire hazards. Your house was the safest place for your sister and you. The fire that's in your dreams is a nicer version of what happened that day."_

"_A nicer version?"_

_Lord Death bounced over and patted his back. "Its going to be alright."_

_Soul nodded._

"_You need to find your twin and clear up this mess. She is a meister and isn't getting the correct education on souls and fighting. She doesn't even have a partner."_

_Soul looked up at Lord Death. "Where is she?"_

"_She's off in Russia. She isn't with your parents. They are still missing from my sight."_

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_Find her and be careful. Even without a weapon she is strong. She's been attacking pre-kishins without even realizing it. She knows not to hurt humans."_

_Soul regained his composure and took a deep breath._

"_I'll do it."_

_Lord Death bounced happily. "That's the spirit, Soul. I knew you would do it."_

"_I have to. She's family. Besides, having someone else do it for me isn't cool."_

Now here he was, on the road on his motorcycle. Soul told Lord Death he was leaving immediately. He also told him that he didn't want Maka or anyone else to know what's happening. It had to stay a secret between them which Lord Death agreed to. He would tell Maka on his own time.

When Soul got a good distance away in the dessert he stopped and looked back. Death City looked homey right now. He's never been on a mission alone.

"Maka…"

Soul looked down. "Forgive me. I might not come back."

After he got a good look, he sat back down and rode off into the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank the three people that have reviewed. I like your comments. They mean a lot. I'll update asap but the next few chapters may be short. It's gonna be a tough week. Sorry. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: No Answers**

Maka banged on Lord Deaths door. Since the rule to the Death Room was you were only invited inside the room, this was the best option right now. Tsubaki stood next to her friend feeling her desperation to find out what's wrong with Soul.

"Lord Death! Please let me in!"

There was no answer. It was completely silent. Tsubaki touched Makas shoulder with sadness.

"Maka… he's not going to tell us anything."

"No! He has to. I'm Soul's meister. I have a right to know."

Maka was shaking, but it was hard to tell with what. Desperation? Sadness? Scaredness? Tsubaki gently pulled her away from the door and took her to the roof of the school. The sun was setting with a tired look on its face and the sky had a dark look to it. Tsubaki sat on the ledge while Maka looked out over seeing the city. Tsubaki looked at her.

"Maka?"

Maka didn't make a move.

"Don't worry about him. He's at home sleeping right? So maybe he's just a bit sick."

"Soul doesn't get sick. He's too cool for that." There was sarcasm in her voice but she smiled when she said it.

Tsubaki smiled then looked out over the city. "Soul is strong. He'd do anything to protect you. He'd protect all of us."

"Yea. You're right." Maka looked up. "Soul just needs a bit of rest. I'll go home and see if he needs anything."

Tsubaki looked at her and smiled. "I'll go look for BlackStar while you go home."

Maka nodded. "See you tomorrow." Then she ran off to go home while Tsubaki stayed there for a bit longer just staring off into the horizon. She saw what looked like a motorcycle riding away, but it must've been a trick from the light in her eyes.

* * *

Maka walked through the apartment door being quiet so not to wake Soul. She walked to his door and put an ear to the door to make sure he was asleep. When she didn't hear anything, she got worried. She lightly knocked on his door.

"Soul?"

There wasn't even a rustle of his sheets. Maka flew the door open to see no Soul in his bed. His window was open and his drawers left open and everything almost gone. Maka ran outside to where his bike should be but it wasn't there. She started running to the roof and when she got there she summoned her Soul Perception to try and find him. But he wasn't even in Death City anymore. Maka was freaking out. She's forgotten how to breathe. She's weaponless. Soul's gone. He's gone! Maka took in what little air she could and let it all out.

"SOUL!"

* * *

**Again, sorry it's really short. Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its really short but i just wasnt motivated for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated though. I dont own soul eater even though i wanna**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Small Start**

A light snow was showering Soul as he rode a boat to the port of the town his sister was supposed to be. He hasn't tried to contact Lord Death or send word to Maka. Bet she's freaking out right about now. It was cold, but Soul barely even noticed it. He stared up at the clouded sky. The snow was getting in his face but it tickled. He smiled remembering how lame his snowmen used to be when he was a kid. No matter how hard he tried, his snowmen always turned out lop sided and fat. Soul giggled remembering what Maka had said about this one snowman.

"It's kinda like your soul. Rough around the edges, but always standing to no matter what's thrown at him."

Soul looked into the sea. It was too dark to see anything. It reminded him of when the black blood almost completely took over. It was cold and dark. It was so suffocating and scary. He felt like he would've been there forever. Then Maka saved him. Maka was always there to help him and he was always there for Maka. It was safer for her to be in Death City. She wouldn't last against his family even if he fought with her. His family was one of the strongest families of weapons and meisters there were. He had to save his sister.

The ship finally stopped and Soul got off with his motorcycle. This was his first step onto his first mission. It's time to report to Lord Death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy! Its a bit longer today. Review pwease :3**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Makas Depression**

Kid floated down from his flying skateboard onto the basketball court where everyone else was. He made it disappear then walked over to the group. Everyone knew Soul was missing. Maka had called everyone, upset and crying, to tell them. They had been searching all over Death City for him. Kid took to the skies while BlackStar ran into different buildings and shops. The girls were taking care of and comforting Maka. Kid walked over to BlackStar who was watching the girls. They both felt real bad for Maka. It was so upsetting watching Maka act like this. She always shut down in situations like this.

"Hey," Kid walked up to BlackStar. "How is she?"

"Still down. That idiot. Doesn't he know how Maka is?"

Kid grunted an agreement. Soul knew Maka would act like this. So why did he still do it?

"I checked the skies. He's not in the streets."

"I checked everywhere. Nobody has seen or heard from him."

"Then he's definitely not in the city. Where would he run off to on such short notice?"

"Beats me. Soul can't stand to be away from Maka. I don't even understand how he can stand just being with her."

A smack came down hard on BlackStars head. He collapsed as Kid rubbed his fist. "Now then." Kid walked over to Maka and knelt down in front of her. Her face was red from crying and she was hiding behind her bangs. It killed kid seeing her like this. So he stood and turned.

"Liz, Patty. Stay with Maka. I'm going to report to my father."

Liz nodded while Patty giggled an ok. Kid started walking towards the academy. He knew for a fact his father would know what's going on.

* * *

As Kid approached his father, his father stared into his mirror. He was just standing there looking. Was he waiting for something?

"Father"

Lord Deaths demeanor changed. "Ah Kiddo. Wazzup? How's my boy? Those stripes get cuter every day."

Kid stood still and nearly broke down. His hair. Such an abomination.

"Please stop talking about my hair."

"So, how's it going?"

"Maka is depressed."

"Oh?" Lord Death was playing dumb.

"Soul has disappeared. No. Run off is a better phrase. Any explanations?"

"um…" Lord Death sweatdropped. Just like his son to go poking around in people's business. "Well, lets see."

The mirror started ringing. A call was coming in. Kid stared at it. Lord Death hoped it wasn't Soul. He didn't hope hard enough.

"Lord Death, are you there?"

Soul appeared on Lord Deaths mirror. When he saw Kid, Soul froze.

"Oh, crap…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ive really liked the reviews ive gotten guys. It means alot. Also, I have an Inuyasha fanfic ive been writing for the past few years. Should i upload it? Enjoy chapter 9! Review and tell me what you think**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kid's Solution**

Kid stood there, blankly, just staring at Soul and his father. The tension in the room made even Lord Death tremble a bit. But Kid made him so proud to be his father! Soul looked down. He was caught. Kid was the first to break the silence.

"So, you ran off without telling anyone?"

"I had no choice."

"No choice but to leave your meister home, depressed and worried without sending word? You disgust me. You truly are an idiot."

Soul got angry and looked up at him. "Shut up! If you were in my position, you would've done the same thing!"

"But, luckily, I'm not a weapon or in your position. So tell me, where are you exactly?"

Soul looked away. "Why should I? You'll blow this whole thing for me and send Maka."

Kid stared at Soul. "Maybe. You do realize you're hurting her right? She's been doing nothing but worry about you since you left school. And what's worse, she's been crying since she figured out that you've left."

Soul gripped the small mirror he was holding. Maka never cried. Worried he expected but cry? She didn't do that. He was doing this to her. He felt so uncool right now.

"She's safer there."

"Soul, tell me. Where are you?"

Soul stood still. "I got to go." Then he closed the mirror and ended the call. Kid stared at the mirror with a bit of anger towards his friend. How could he do this to Maka?

Lord Death stood there and watched his son. "Kid. It's best that you don't tell Maka about this."

"You knew."

"Of course I knew. I sent him out there."

"Why?"

Lord Death hesitated. Nobody but himself knew about Souls family. He's the only one who knew about everything Souls been through his whole life. Kid knew nothing about Souls family.

"It's just best that you don't tell Maka."

Kid stared at him. "Fine. Then I'll find him myself."

"Why are you so intended on finding Soul? He's on an important mission that only he can compete on his own."

"Why don't you give Maka some closure?"

Lord Death stared at his son. Kid made him so proud but he was way to mature and nosey for his age.

"Very well" Lord Death was defeated. "Bring her here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally Soul finds his sister! I don't own Soul Eater. Probably should start saying that**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Soul's Sister**

Soul stood where he was, behind a wall of cargo on the shipping deck. He clutched the small mirror in anger towards Kid. That bastard. He's going to go to Maka. He's going to ruin this. Dammit. Soul knew he shouldn't have reported to Lord Death. Soul pushed the mirror into his jacket pocket then got on his bike. He had to focus on his mission. Soul drove off down the road. He looked around. It was a small town. Not really much to see. Some houses, shops, maybe even some stray dogs. It made sense why Marie would be here. She liked to hide and not be seen. How was he going to find her? Soul looked ahead and stopped, skidding to a halt. People were standing in the middle of the road. They didn't look like pre-kishins. They stared at him and he stared back. The leader, who Soul assumed was the guy standing in front of everyone, was wearing dark red robes while the others wore black. The guy in red stepped forward.

"Be gone," He held up his hand. "We don't need anymore of your kind here." He spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

Soul looked at him confused. "My kind?"

"The red eyes"

Soul blinked. He was talking about Marie. "What about my eyes?"

"The girl. She's been a problem ever since we took her in."

Soul kicked his kickstand out and got off his bike. "What's happened?"

The red robed man stepped aside and showed Soul the ruined half of the village. "She fights for no reason. She does help with evil but she ruins our village and leaves without a word. We are done with her and you've come to help her destroy us."

Soul put his hands up. "Hey you got the wrong idea. Calm down. I'm from the DWMA."

The man put his hand down and stared at him. "The academy?" It was amazing what saying where you're from can do to others.

"Yea. She's my twin sister. I'm here to take her back."

The group stared at Soul. They were quiet for a long time. Soul almost thought they wouldn't give her up. But they parted, with a smile. Soul gaped but quickly walked through. When he turned, they disappeared. Soul got the creeps. This was a weird place. No wonder Marie loved it. Soul kept walking. Buildings all over were crushed and destroyed. His twin was strong. It was so scary. Soul was shaking.

"Shit… well, at least I know I have fear."

Soul stopped. He looked around. He thought he heard something. He felt a wind then jumped as a pillar landed where he was standing. He landed a few feet away and looked. A pillar was standing where he was just a second ago. That's incredible. He watched as a figure dressed in black with black hair and red eyes looked at him. Soul stared at her with wide eyes. Her eyes, exactly like his, were more vibrant than his have ever been. She looked at him with a surprised look.

"Hey," She said quietly. "Your eyes are like mine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Watching**

Maka stood in front of Lord Death with anger on her face. Everyone was there.

"Kid… I told you only Maka."

"Oh, you said that? I don't recall."

Lord Death sighed. "Very well"

Maka stood still. "Where's Soul?"

"In Russia"

Everyone got wide eyed and shouted "Russia?"

"Yes. He's on his very first mission that's family related."

Liz and Patty looked at each other. "Family related?"

Tsubaki spoke up. "Soul has family?"

"Well, you don't think Soul came out of nowhere, do you?"

Maka looked down. "But….Soul never said anything about his family."

"That's because he doesn't have a good relationship with them. Do you remember his nightmares?"

Everyone stood quietly waiting for Lord Death to continue.

"Souls nightmares are actually memories of his past. The black blood that has entered h bloodstream altered his nightmares to make him think his family was killed by a fire. When really, his mother and father went off on a mission and ever returned."

"So what does the fire represent?"

"The last thing Soul saw in his backyard before his sister left. They were having a bonfire and Marie told Soul that she wanted to go off and find their parents. Soul tried to make her reconsider but he accidently kicked ashes into his eyes and Soul past out. She ran off and I found Soul laying there with a burnt face."

"Father…why were you there in the first place?"

Lord Death hesitated. "Soul will tell you soon. But right now turn your attention to the mirror."

Everyone looked and when the ripples disappeared, they saw Soul standing in front of a woman dressed in black with black hair and red eyes, Soul's eyes. She was standing next to a pillar and Soul was in a ready stance. Maka got wide eyed.

"Soul…"

They watched the girl say something. "Hey…your eyes are like mine?"

She barely opened her mouth but they saw sharp teeth. She was a weapon? Where was her meister? They watched as Soul spoke. "Marie."

Marie started. She looked at him. "You know my name?"

Soul stood straight and looked at her. "You're my twin."

She got wide eyed. "Evan?" This snowy haired kid was her twin from years ago? It couldn't be. She hurt him badly, possibly blinded him for life. "Evan… is that really you?"

Soul stepped forward. "It's Soul now."

Marie stepped back afraid. She didn't know if she could trust this boy that had her eyes. Though her eyes glew more than his. This couldn't be Evan.

Soul watched. There was no way this was his twin. Marie wasn't afraid of anything yet this girl was afraid like no other.

"Marie, you gotta believe me."

Suddenly, a pair of swords landed next to Soul. He jumped forward to dodge the third. He looked up and saw the red robbed man from before bare weapons. He smiled.

"We'll wipe you out altogether. Soul Eater family."

Soul started and Maka got scared.

"Soul's from the Soul Eater family?"

Lord Death sweatdropped. "You couldn't tell by his name?"

Marie's scaredness suddenly disappeared. She looked up in anger.

"Fuck off!" This was the old Marie Soul knew.

Soul looked at her and she looked back. "Prove to me you're my brother."

Soul nodded then transformed. Marie grabbed him easily and swung him around. Maka gasped.

Lord Death watched. "A families bond is strongest in their souls. When a weapon and a meister are from the same family, their souls are stronger then anyone elses. Its best that families are partners but also wise to have a second partner. Though in twins, they have an opportunity to switch back and forth. Right, Liz and Patty?"

The girls didn't move but they understood what he was saying. Maka stared at Soul.

"Soul has a chance to have another partner?"

* * *

_**Great to be back! You guys miss me? Please review!**_


End file.
